mathpersonfandomcom-20200213-history
1.7.1!
Rolled back the control changes If you die and you select the 'Title screen' button, a prompt will ask if you are sure you want to quit and give you the options to go to the title screen or respawn and continue playing Server (or .exe) 13w36b3 (Reupload) September 6, 2013 Hotfix for the inventory key issues 13w36b4 September 6, 2013 Bug Fixes Small update to Super Secret Options Pressing the button plays a random sound with a deeper pitch. Added Mobs statistics Bug fixes: hide MC-2840 – Chat concurrency issues MC-29446 – Mesa biome spawn MC-29453 – Server Console: Debug Messages? TranslatableComponent MC-29462 – Enchantments are not displayed on item's tool tip / Enchantments do not work at all MC-29463 – Can't obtain achievement "Beginning?" MC-29478 – Attacks show enchanted particles without enchanted weapons MC-29479 – When Eating Pufferfish/Salmon/Clownfish the Normal Fish particles appear MC-29484 – Sound Not Saving MC-29497 – Vanilla 13w36a find suspicious class MC-29504 – Typo in /achievement give MC-29532 – Wrong item shows up on the 'Adventure Time' achievement MC-29548 – commands.summon.outOfWorld MC-29562 – Hopper: java.lang.NullPointerException MC-29571 – Hopper: java.lang.NullPointerException 13w36a (Reupload)5 September 5, 2013 Fixed weird language selection Attempt to fix Mesa biomes, but the fix did not work.6 Fixed names of Grass Block and Dirt Server (or .exe) 13w36a7 September 5, 2013 New Biomes8 Mesa biome (also known as Clay Canyon or "Disco Mountains"9) Composed of multiple colored hardened clay. Dead bushes spawn in this biome. Redwood Forest biome.10 Contains 2x2 Spruce trees. Is shown as Mega Taiga in F3 Has a grass block variant known as Podzol.1112 Currently obtained only by the silk touch enchantment.13 Contains dirt blocks that do not allow grass to grow. They have a data value of 1. Only obtainable with /give because there is no visual difference.1415 Moss Stone "boulders" are scattered around in this biome. Dead Bushes, Mushrooms, and Ferns spawn in this biome. Stone Beach Biome Ice Spikes Biome Also known as Ice Spike Plains Contain giant ice spires similar to upside down icicles made of Packed Ice Cliff technical biome.16 Main block is stone. Like Steep hills, not completely vertical. Savannah biome17 Curved Acacia-like Trees Generates Savanna Plateau (which have mountains) and Savanna M (which has all grass replaced with the altered dirt that prevents grass growth) technical biomes Along with plains, the savannah is one of the two biomes where horses now spawn naturally. NPC Villages may generate in savannah biomes Roofed Forest Biome (Black Forest biome) Has dark grass and giant mushrooms with 2 by 2 spruce trees.17 Has extremely dense trees and leaves; dark and dangerous under the canopy even during the day. Monsters will most likely be able to spawn during the day and the night. This is the first biome aside from the Mushroom Island that naturally spawns with giant mushrooms. Birch Forest biome.17 Sunflower Plains Biome Exactly the same as Plains, but can spawn Sunflowers Flower Forest Biome Forest variant with several of the new flowers. Deep Ocean Biome Is about ten blocks deeper than normal oceans, the maximum depth is in the low 30s Ocean and Deep Ocean are now floored with gravel instead of sand. Extreme Hills+ Biome Contains spruce trees Possibly new generated structures.17 New AMPLIFIED world type. Requires powerful computer to run. Mountains in this world type can reach up to Y: 256. Gravel beaches Melons now generate in Jungles Rivers have gravel patches and the Ocean bottom is covered with it Changes to oceans181920 Oceans are smaller and take up much less of the map8 Oceans appear to have an all gravel floor now Changes to Swampland Grass is greener and fluctuates more in color, depending on biome temperature. In shallower parts, the coast is covered in staggered dirt blocks. Biomes have been put into four main categories8 Snow-covered Cold Medium Dry/warm Biomes will attempt to avoid getting placed next to a biome that is too different to itself8 Most biomes have uncommon/rare variations8 Alternate taiga variation without snow Extreme Hills+ variation that has spruce trees21 New technical biomes coded as Savanna M, Desert M, Roofed Forest M or Extreme Hills+ M, the "M" stands for mountain Snow now generates depending on Y level, with noise variation22 Biome dependent23 Improved fishing Changes to fishing mechanics2425262728 More rewards: some good, some bad Treasure: 7 items total, including enchanted fishing rods, enchanted bow, enchanted books, name tags, tripwire hook, lilypads, saddles Junk: 11 items total, including damaged fishing rods, Water Bottles, rotten flesh, string, leather, bowl, sticks, boots or damaged boots29 New enchantments for Fishing Rods that can change your luck when fishing. Lure - increases chance of catching fish Luck of the Sea - increases chance of getting treasure New fish Pufferfish30 Will poison you, give you nausea, and give you hunger if eaten31 Used to brew a water breathing potion32 Raw Salmon Can be cooked and eaten Clownfish New particle effects Fishing now has many different particle effects29 Bubbles will show up moving towards your bobber just before you have something on your hook. This has the appearance of a fish swimming towards the hook. Falling now has particle effects33 Particle size depends on distance fell Rewrite of the the achievements and statistics system34 Now ties in with the scoreboard system - added 744 new objective criteria that were previously tracked with statistics and achievements Are now per world/server35 Achievements screen can now be zoomed in and out using the mouse wheel. Achievements don't appear on the achievements screen if more than five achievements need to be achieved first (i.e. "DIAMONDS!" doesn't appear until "Getting Wood" is achieved). Data for an block, item, or mob doesn't appear in their respective tab in the Statistics screen unless the player has crafted/placed/mined that block, crafted/used/depleted that item, or killed/was killed by that mob. New achievements: Repopulation, Adventuring Time, The Beginning?, The Beginning., and Beaconator New statistics: Distance by Horse, Junk Fished, and Treasure Fished New scoreboard functions36373839 Can now use statistics to create objectives; anything that statistics can track can be used as an objective (can also track achievements) This is the reason why statistics/achievements were changed to be stored per world/server The /give command can now give items to players with custom names and lore40 It can also give enchanted items. Example: /give {display:{Name:"",Lore:"",""},ench:,lvl: }} It can also give items with custom NBT tags, such as SkullOwner to obtain the Head of a specific player This removes the necessity to use an NBT editing program to obtain these items. Command blocks now show what command it ran recently. The /time set day command now sets the time to 1000 instead of 0 Increased fog distance Weighted Pressure Plates now output a signal relative to the amount of entities on them, always starting at 1 signal strength if any entities are present For Light Weighted Pressure Plates, every entity adds 1 strength to the signal For Heavy Weighted Pressure Plates, starting at 1, every 10 entities adds 1 strength to the signal (Example: 11 entities increases signal strength to 2) New ground covers Podzol New grass variation Grass can't spread on it, doesn't spread on to dirt Can be harvested using Silk Touch tools Only found in Redwood Forest Biomes Grassless Dirt Grass can not grow on it Block ID is 3:1 Only obtainable through /give Packed Ice When broken, does not turn to water like normal ice blocks do Does not melt Opaque, rather than translucent like normal ice New Flowers Red, Orange, White and Pink Tulips.41 Can be crafted to Red, Orange, Light Gray, and Pink Dyes, respectively Blue Orchid Can be crafted to Light Blue Dye Allium Can be crafted to Magenta Dye Azure Bluet Can be crafted to Light Gray Dye Oxeye Daisy Can be crafted to Light Gray Dye Poppy replaced Rose Two blocks tall Flowers Applying bonemeal to them causes them to dispense a flower item that can be collected. Therefore, all two blocks tall flowers are renewable. Sunflowers42 Typically face East43 Can be grown, unlike Roses and Dandelions. 43 Can be crafted into 2 Yellow Dye Pink Peonies, called Peony.41 Can be crafted into 2 Pink Dye Rose bush Can be crafted into 2 Red Dye Lilac44 Can be crafted into 2 Magenta Dye Two block tall grass.444546 Double Tallgrass Can be made by applying Bonemeal to Tallgrass. Large Fern Can be made by applying Bonemeal to Fern. 3 new variants of Monster Egg Mossy Stone Brick, Cracked Stone Brick and Chiseled Stone Brick Written Books can now be cloned the same way maps can, but by using Book and Quills instead of Empty Maps. 47 Can clone multiple copies of the same Written Book by putting more Book and Quills in the crafting grid.48 Item Frames Now drop the item inside them when punched, then drop themselves if they are punched when empty. 49 Will display the name of the item they hold (if it is custom named) when looked at up close.50 Sugar Cane texture changed slightly, also changes depending on biome New /summon command to spawn entities Usage: /summon x y z dataTag The ability to select multiple resource packs at once.5152 Resource packs at the top take precedence over those below.53 Allows for non-manual merging of textures from multiple packs, a sound pack and a different texture pack, etc.54 Flint and Steel is now a shapeless recipe. A Creeper will explode after igniting it with a flint and steel. Several lighting issues fixed. A lot fewer "black spots" in the terrain generator.55 Torch bugs in strongholds and mineshafts have been fixed.5657 Rewrite of several option screens.58 A completely new options menu.59 A new "Select Resource Pack" menu.51 Rewrote Key Config.60 Function and sprint keys can be changed. By default, sprinting can be activated by holding down the left control key. In Creative mode, this can also be done while flying.61 The original sprinting controls (double-tap forward or double-tap backward while holding down forward) still function. Smooth mouse, formerly available by pressing F8, will now use F4 by default. The volume of in game music, Jukebox and Note Block music, hostile mobs, passive mobs, players, weather, blocks/environment, and the master volume can now all be modified separately.62 Changed the display item for the Decoration Blocks tab in the Creative mode inventory from the Rose to the new Peony flower.63 Tall grass, ferns, double tall grass, and large ferns display their coloring from foliage.png Flowers will now burn. Iron Golems now drop poppies instead of roses. Dead Bushes can now be placed on Hardened Clay and Stained Clay. Bug fixes: MC-2915 – Attempting to tp to an invalid coordinate returns "commands.generic.double.invalid" MC-9547 – Incorrect usage string for `/scoreboard teams empty` MC-10257 – when a pig gets struck by lightning it spawns without a sword MC-11280 – Sometimes Water flows out of newly generated Village Farms MC-11518 – RCON and Scoreboard Command Output Formatting MC-12450 – Missing usage string commands.scoreboard.players.list.usage MC-12452 – Scoreboard team join command fails on invalid team name MC-12454 – Scoreboard option seeFriendlyInvisibles not listed in usage MC-12541 – the letters for the 'off' setting on smooth lighting aren't capitalized MC-16324 – "Reached end of stream" messages in Minecraft server terminal when client pings the server MC-17090 – Invalid teamcolors throw an NPE in the console rather than an error message "invalid color" MC-26608 – /spreadplayers confirmation text is wrong editMinecraft 1.6 Snapshots & Pre-releases Version 1.6 and its snapshots require a new launcher. Download: Client (Windows) Client (Mac/OSX) Client (Linux/Others) hideVersion Release date Summary of changes Download 1.6.2 Server Pre-release (Re-upload 2)64 July 5, 2013 Fixes to the server jar Server (or .exe) 1.6.2 Server Pre-release (Re-upload)65 July 5, 2013 Fixes to the server jar Fix for paintings & item frames 1.6.2 Pre-release66 July 5, 2013 Zombies and zombie pigmen now have a chance to spawn as babies Horses remember who tamed them. Bug fixes: hide MC-149 – Powered pistons drop as items in creative MC-1545 – Player's and Horses head while riding having strange behaviour when looking at the skin in the inventory